A Love Arrow to the Heart
by kitty22803
Summary: A bunch of Olicity one-shots! Read, review, and recommend!
1. Late Nights

**Hello, my lovely readers! Well, currently, I don't have any for this story, but I hope you take some time out of your day to read this! This is my first Arrow fanfic, so I hope it isn't too bad.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Felicity was so done. She was sleep deprived, she was hungry, and she was angry. Maybe a little hangry. Of course, there was another mission tonight that she was _not_ looking forward to.

"Felicity? Honey?" Oliver's voice found its way from the comms to her ears, and she startled.

"Yeah, what?" she responded.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute. I need you to get past their security."

"Oh, right. Of course." Her nimble fingers moved across the keyboard, quickly typing in an algorithim. "Alright, I'm in."

"Thanks, Felicity," Diggle grunted.

"Yeah... sure." Felicity began to doze off once again.

"Felicity? Are you okay?" This time it was Diggle waking her up from her half-asleep state.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just a little out of it. What do you need me to do?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're awfully quiet. You're usually blabbering away during missions." He added, "In a good way, of course. We love your blabbering."

"Yep." Oliver's voice filled her ears.

Felicity interrupted the awkward silence that followed by saying, "Alright, Oli- I mean, Green Arrow, I've spotted the target. And a very large crate that is most likely not carrying an antique couch."

Diggle breathed, "The guns. They're in there."

Oliver ordered, "Spartan, get the guys on the left. I'll take care of the others."

"You got it," Diggle responded. He gently leaped down from their hiding spot above the smugglers. Suddenly, he attacked from behind, surprising the criminals. They were down in no time. At the same time, Oliver was handling another group of the smugglers, who he managed to defeat without breaking a sweat.

"Overwatch, call the police. We've got them."

Felicity had started to fall asleep again, but she managed to sound a little enthusiastic. "Oh, okay. Great job out there!"

"Alright, Felicity, we're coming in about twenty minutes," Oliver declared.

"Okay, I'll be right here." _Falling asleep,_ she added mentally.

* * *

Oliver walked in and yelled, "Felicity! We're back!" No one answered. "Felicity?" He walked up to the computers to find a sleeping Felicity. Her face was pressed into her keyboard, and one of Oliver's hoodies was thrown over her as a makeshift blanket.

Diggle entered the room. "Hey, Oli-"

"Shh! Felicity's sleeping."

"Maybe you should wake her up so she can sleep in a bed, not on a computer."

"Keyboard."

"Whatever."

"Dig, you can go back to Lyla and Sara. I think we're good."

"Alright, Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow."

Oliver made his way to Felicity. He gently shook her and whispered her name.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! No one died, right? Are you okay?"

"Felicity, hon, calm down. We're fine."

"Oh, thank god."

"Come on, let's go home." He lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. I love you." She slurred her words slightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

 **I'm finished! With the first chapter, not the whole thing. I hope you liked it! More will be coming soon, so make sure to check it out!**

 **~kitty22803**


	2. Can't Live a Day Without You

**Hello, my lovely readers (who I actually have now)! Thank you so much for your support! I haven't seen any reviews, but there have been more follows and favorites than I expected (Not many currently, but hey, it's been one day. And that rhymed.). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **A/N: They're married in this.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Oliver hadn't seen Felicity all day. When he came home the night before, Felicity was still at Palmer Tech, working her ass off. She still hadn't come home when he fell asleep. By the time she slipped under the covers, it was two in the morning. She was asleep in seconds. In the morning, the bed was empty. There was scribbled note on the nightstand: _Oliver, I am so sorry. I had to go to work super early. Like, five-in-the-morning early. I know you were awake when I got here last night. (Morning? I don't know.) Sorry you didn't get a chance to say hi. I feel like we haven't talked in ages because of my stupid schedule. I promise you'll get a chance to take me out as soon as this project is over. Love you, FQ._ Oliver smiled when he saw her initials. They had recently gotten married a few months ago, and he had never been happier to have someone share his last name. His phone rang, and he jumped.

 _Speak of the devil,_ he thought to himself. He picked up his phone and answered.

"Hey, hon. How are you?"

She replied, "Oh my god, so many meetings! When will they end? How did you do this?"

He laughed. "I had a great EA."

"And who was that? That's right, me. I hated that job, though. 'Executive assistant?' Try glorified secretary."

"Well, at least you didn't have to fetch me coffee."

"The only reason you didn't ask was because I'd slap you if you did."

"I'm glad I didn't ask." There was a comfortable silence before he asked, "So when are you going to be home?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe midnight?"

There was a slight pause before he answered, "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Felicity."

* * *

At 12:05 AM, Felicity decided she wanted coffee. Just as she was going to get up, her office door opened. There stood her knight in shining armor; Oliver was here.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you coffee."

"Oh my god, you can read my mind. This is why I love you." She quickly got up and walked over, pressing her lips to his as she took her much-needed coffee.

"Because I bring you coffee?"

"Well, that, and because you're so nice behind the whole broody guy thing."

"I'm not broody."

"Oliver, have you looked at yourself?"

"Okay, fine."

"Exactly."

"So, how's your project going?"

"Okay, I guess. There's just so much work left to do."

"How about you come home and sleep? Then you can be much more efficient. And then this will all be over."

"It's fine, Oliver. You can sleep."

"Felicity, you know I'll be fine even if I don't get an hour of sleep. I'm worried you won't be."

"Oliver, you're always worried."

"I know I am. That's what keeps you safe and healthy."

Felicity gave in. " Alright, fine, I'll go. But you have to wake me up at six tomorrow. Or today, if we're being technical."

"Thank you. Come on, let's go get you some sleep."

* * *

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Felicity?"

"You know I know it's not just my well-being your concerned about, right?" There was no answer. "Oliver?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Felicity, I can't live a day without you."

"Aww, that was so sweet!"

"It's true."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. Now sleep."

* * *

 **I'm finished! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **~kitty22803**


	3. Early Mornings

**Hello, my awesome people! Thanks for being super supportive in the form of follows, favorites, and one review! (Yes, only review. I know; that's so sad.) I have major writer's block right now (which is why you guys haven't heard from me in a while), but I'm trying my best.** **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Oliver awoke to find a sleeping Felicity pressed tightly to his chest. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. _3:47,_ it read. He groaned internally. Would he ever get a full night of sleep? _Probably not,_ he answered in his head. He pushed the covers off him and pulled on a shirt. Just as he was going to get up, he felt a slender arm wrap around his torso and pull him back onto the bed.

"Stay," Felicity groaned.

Oliver kissed her forehead lightly. "Alright, for a few minutes," he whispered. She snuggled closer, never wanting him to leave. He wrapped his arms around her. His eyelids drooped, and he drifted off.

* * *

When Oliver woke up again, it was bright outside. The bed was empty. The smell of something burning wafted into the bedroom. The clock read _9:30_. He slipped out from under the covers and headed for the stairs. When he reached the bottom half of the house, a strong odor made its way to his nose. _Felicity,_ he thought to himself, _she must have burned something again._ He rolled his eyes. As much as he loved her, cooking was not in Felicity's vocabulary. He made his way into the kitchen, where Felicity was attempting to cook pancakes.

"Hey," he breathed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. "Did you know that you can't cook?"

"I know," she groaned, "it's just that I feel that some day your magical cooking skills will be transferred over to me."

He laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head. "You're cute."

"... I'm not three."

"I know."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "How about you make them instead?"

"I _will._ You know that."

She rolled her eyes again but still reached up to kiss him. "I'm taking a shower. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"I think the pancakes can wait." He picked her up and carried a giggling Felicity to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Finally! This literally took me weeks. I'm not even exaggerating a little, and I love to exaggerate. All that aside, how was it? I know it's not my best work because of this horrible mental block called summer vacation and I-don't-want-to-do-anything-except-eat-and-sleep vacation, but I tried. Let me know by clicking that beautiful review button. (By the way, even after one month, I only have one review.)**

 **~kitty22803**


	4. Flowers or Food?

**I'm back an hour after posting! My brain is back! Aren't you guys proud of me? Anyway, this is a date night for Oliver and Felicity, so I'm pulling out all the fluff in existence for this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Oliver was finally taking Felicity out on that date he had promised, and Felicity couldn't figure out what to wear. Although her closet held an infinite amount of dresses, she couldn't seem to find the "perfect dress."

 _Since when has going on a date with your extremely sexy husband been something to get nervous about?_ she thought, _oh, right, ever since he was extremely sexy._

Felicity groaned. What was she going to do?

* * *

Oliver was sort of freaking out. He hadn't been on a date with Felicity in forever.

"Hey, man, stop worrying. You're calmer during a shootout than you are now," Diggle pointed out.

"I know, but we haven't been out in so long. These days, our idea of a date is busting drug lords together."

Diggle laughed. "You'll be fine, Oliver. Besides, it's not like this is your first date or something."

"That's just it; it _is_. Our actual first date was literally blown up, so I don't think that counts."

"You're saying you two have never been on another date?"

"Nope. _Never."_

"Well, try not to blow up anything."

"Not helping, Digg."

* * *

When Felicity walked out of the bathroom, Oliver was sitting on the bed.

"Oliver! Hi!" she exclaimed.

"You act like you're surprised to see me. We live together."

"I know, but I thought you were still at Digg's."

"I just got back."

"You, uh... you look really nice."

Oliver smiled at her awkwardness. He rose up off the bed and pecked her on the lips. "You're not so bad, either. You ready?"

"Yeah... yeah. Definitely."

He smiled again, then took her hand, leading her to the door.

* * *

"I think that was fun," Felicity said as they walked to the park exit. They had spent the past hour talking and walking around, admiring the landscape of the place.

Oliver noticed a small stand with beautiful flowers nearby. An old woman stood there, watering the lilies.

"Flowers or food?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You want flowers or food first?"

"Wow, what a tough decision," she replied sarcastically. "I think I'll take the food."

Laughing, Oliver kissed her. "Okay, food it is."

* * *

 **I know this was super random, but I thought it would be cute to show Felicity as a food-obsessed human being (like me) even though Oliver's trying to be all romantic and stuff. I hope you guys liked it! Review, review, and review!**

 **~kitty22803**


	5. A Mission for No Missions

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another idea! I know the title's a little weird, but you'll figure out why I chose to have it after you read it, so bear with me. Have fun reading this!**

 **A/N: Felicity's pregnant! Also, Oliver and Felicity are married.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Felicity was not in the mood for another "Team Arrow" mission. They were driving her crazy with worry, and the doctor specifically said that stress wasn't good for the baby. Usually, Felicity didn't give too much thought to the missions, but these stupid pregnancy hormones just wouldn't stop.

"Oliver, as soon as this thing is over, we're going on a babymoon," she stated.

"Well, that was sudden," Oliver said, slightly puzzled.

"I need a vacation, and that means dragging you away from here, getting on a plane, and having _fun."_ She paused before asking, "You know what that word means, right?"

"Felicity-"

"No, don't you dare "Felicity" me. There are plenty of people to watch over the city while we're gone, so we're going."

"I think the pregnant woman has made her decision, Oliver. If I were you, I'd listen," Diggle interjected.

Oliver sighed before replying, "Fine, we'll go on a babymoon."

Felicity was not having it. "Oliver, at least _try_ to make it sound like you're excited."

At this point, Digg knew he had to save Oliver. "We all know that's not going to happen, Felicity, so I would just drag him on a plane and let him get excited on his own."

Oliver then asked, "Um, so what do you mean by 'this thing?' You mean after a month, or something?"

That's when Felicity and Diggle burst out laughing. **(A/N: They're laughing because Oliver doesn't understand that Felicity means that right after this one mission, they're going to be getting out of Star City the very next day.)**

* * *

"See? I told you it would be fun!"

"Yeah..." Oliver said distractedly, placing kisses all over Felicity's body.

"I think we've successfully completed a mission for no missions, right?"

Oliver didn't respond.

"Oliver, are you even listening?"

He finally looked up at her. "What?"

Felicity sighed. "Never mind. Carry on with whatever you're doing."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um, well, we have things to do, so maybe not," she said hurriedly, realizing what she had said before.

"I think we have time." He kissed her, and she giggled. _Maybe this_ was _a good idea,_ he thought to himself as they ducked under the covers.

* * *

 **How was it? Was it bad? Was it good? Let me know by clicking that little review button (and, you know, actually typing something)!**

 **~kitty22803**


	6. A Break From the World

**Hello, my lovely people! I'm so sorry I haven't been active on here in a while. I've been so busy with school, and I just moved, so my life's been pretty sucky. I'm going to try to start updating more often though, so hopefully that will actually start happening. Anyway, this is based off of the newest Arrow season (season 6). They've finally (SPOILER!) gotten back together, and I'm so excited! I'm just exploring their new relationship, so it's gonna be pretty cheesy and stuff. Feel free to let me know how it is by clicking that review button. Enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

She hummed with pleasure. "That feels really good."

He smirked. "I told you I have magic hands, didn't I?"

"They really are. This is the best back rub I've ever gotten in my entire life." **(A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter!)**

Oliver kissed Felicity's shoulder lightly, then stood up. "Sorry, Felicity, I have to get back to work."

"What? No!" Felicity exclaimed, "You said that you'd take the day off. Remember that conversation we had about you working too hard?"

"But-"

"No. Stay."

"Fine, I'll stay for an hour."

"No, you promised the entire day."

"...You're not letting this go, are you?"

Felicity cheerily said, "Nope!" popping the _p_. "Besides, I recall us being interrupted before. Care to finish what we started?" She pressed kisses on his neck, trailing down his stomach. She pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him.

They didn't get up until the morning.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I hope you liked this! I love Oliver and Felicity, and I was so happy when they got back together. So, I watched the newest _Supergirl_ season 3 episode (the one where Mon-El comes back), and I was _extremely_ annoyed (to say the least- I was very close to throwing something), so I kind of thought of everything that Kara and Mon-El were while I was writing this. Everyone, whether you watch _Supergirl_ or not, pray for Karamel. Anyway, sadness over. Hope everyone had a fun Thanksgiving!**

 **~kitty22803**


	7. Honeymooning or Crime Fighting? Or Both?

**Hey guys! First of all, I am _so_ happy right now. Today, when I checked my email, I saw at least 15 follows, favorites, and reviews (combined, obviously, I'm not _that_ great) in my inbox. Thank you so much for supporting me! I'm so glad that you guys like this story, and I will definitely write more.**

 **Now, going into the background of this fanfic: as anyone who is caught up with season 6 of _Arrow_ knows, Oliver and Felicity got married in part 4 of _Crisis on Earth-X_ alongside Barry and Iris (Finally! We were all very frustrated when Nazis crashed their wedding.). Side thought: although I was very excited about this, double weddings are _so_ cliché, and I didn't like that at all (still, Diggle's reaction to them wanting to get married is everything). Anyway, even though, as shown in the short trailer afterwards and in the episode promo, in the next episode, there seems to be some sort of wedding or something where they get married publicly, I'm going to skip all that and go straight to the honeymoon (that most likely won't happen in the show). Enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

"You know, it was very convenient to have a honeymoon here while we're tracking bad guys," Felicity stated.

Oliver grinned. "Multitasking _is_ pretty fun, isn't it?" He dropped a feathery kiss onto her shoulder.

"Oliver, stop distracting me."

"Distracting you is fun, though," he whined.

"Well, if you'd like to get yelled at by Digg because we were too busy getting it on..."

"Okay, fine, no more distractions."

Felicity smiled, then pulled out her tablet. "Alright, so he **(A/N: the bad guy)** has a reservation at the restaurant in a few hours, so we'll go down there to check him out and see if he's doing any fishy stuff while he's here."

"Okay, sounds good. Until then, how 'bout we..." Oliver wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled. "Well, it can't hurt..."

He suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed as he carried her to the bedroom.

Who said it wasn't possible to fight crime while on your honeymoon?

* * *

 **Hello, my lovely people! So I finally finished writing this story, so yay for you guys! It took _way_ too long, though; I'm pretty sure I started in late November, and now it's 2018 (and we're more than halfway through January)! (Happy New Year, by the way!) As you can tell from my intro paragraph, I didn't bother to change it even though it's not super up-to-date (considering that I wrote it in November). Anyway, thanks for being so patient and awesome. Hopefully I can stick to my resolution to write more this year. Until next time...**

 **~kitty22803**


	8. Feel Better

**Hey, readers! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but** **I went on a trip out west to a bunch of national parks and canyons (in the US, for those of you who like nature and artsy pictures), and I didn't have any cell service there, so I couldn't write anything because I was busy (and you know, no service). I'm back now, though, and I have an idea! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Felicity woke up to an empty bed. It was five in the morning. The room was quiet and still, but she saw Oliver's silhouette in the bathroom, hunched over. She pushed the comforter off her body and slowly sat up.

"Oliver? Babe, are you okay?"

He groaned, "Uh, yeah, I'll be right there."

She put her feet in her slippers before heading to the bathroom where he was. She went up behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey, you sure you're fine? You're burning up."

"Uh... I think I might've caught the flu from William. I'll be fine," he said quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no, mister, you are coming to bed," she demanded.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you know what I meant! You have to take rest!" Felicity started pulling Oliver towards the bedroom. She pushed him down and threw the comforter over him. "And I will sleep on the couch."

"What?" Oliver didn't seem to like the idea.

"Well, I don't want to get sick, too. I'll come back in a few days." She patted his cheek and left before she gave into Oliver's pouty face.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Felicity saw Oliver again. She almost laughed at the sight of him. He kind of looked like that meme on the internet she had seen with the sleepy dog with a blanket wrapped around it.

"Aww, Oliver, are you okay?"

He grumbled, "No."

Felicity couldn't hold back her laugh that time; Oliver scowled at her.

"Hey! You try it!"

"Oh, I have. I'm just used to it." She got up and kissed his cheek. "How's William doing, by the way? He has the flu too."

"He's still sleeping; he looked pretty worn out, so I left him alone."

"Good. Let that poor thing rest."

"Wow. He's 'poor thing,' but I'm supposed to suck it up?"

Felicity giggled. "Oh, Oliver." She kissed him on the lips. "Oh, oops."

"What?"

"Oliver, you're going to get me sick! Why didn't you stop me?"

Oliver kissed her again. "It's okay; I'll take care of you."

By the end of the day, Felicity was once again in their bed, sleeping soundly.

* * *

Sure enough, one week later, Felicity caught the flu.

* * *

 **Yay! It's done! Finally! That took a really time, but that's okay. It's been like two weeks since I wrote that intro, but we're going to ignore that. Also, today's my birthday! Thanks for all the support!**

 **~kitty22803**


	9. That Hot Delivery Guy

**Hi, my beautiful people! I am so sorry for not posting for such a long time! I wasn't even in town a whole bunch, and then I had summer work, and I completely forgot about this, so by the time I came back, all of my documents were gone. Oops. Anyway, I'm back now, so hopefully I'll be able to write more. So, this chapter is an AU; hope you guys like it!**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Felicity was dying. Midterms at MIT were coming up, and everyone there knew if they didn't study for fifteen hours straight, they weren't passing. So there Felicity was, half-asleep on a thick textbook.

 _Cookies_ , she thought to herself, _I need cookies right now._

So, she pulled up the Insomnia Cookies app on her phone and scrolled through the options. She ended up choosing a six pack with two of double chocolate mint, two of peanut butter chip, and two of snickerdoodle. She also picked out a brownie a la mode (with vanilla ice cream). She probably shouldn't be eating that much, but honestly, who cared at this point?

"$16.06? Are you kidding me?" she muttered to herself. Ah, the things she did for cookies.

She changed the delivery time to 3:00 AM (yes, it was that late) and quickly typed in a coupon code before going to checkout. She put in her credit card information and ordered her cookies.

She sat back, satisfied with the amount of cookies she was about to consume. And with that, she reluctantly went back to studying.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, there was a knock on Felicity's door.

Felicity jolted awake; she had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. She was thinking about yelling at whoever it was to go away, but then she remembered that there was precious cargo out there: her cookies. She sleepily stumbled to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open.

She began, "Hey, thanks-" before abruptly stopping. The most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on was standing right in front of her. "Wow, you're really hot. Oh, frack, did I just say that?" she stammered. It seemed that at three in the morning her usually absent brain-to-mouth filter was _completely_ gone.

He grinned. "Well, I'm glad you think so. Here are your cookies." He shoved a box into her arms along with a separate box that contained the brownie a la mode.

He was about to leave when she quickly yelled, "Wait!"

He turned around, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh, you forgot that I have to tip you. Just give me one minute." Felicity gave Hot Delivery Guy an awkward smile and ran to her desk. She opened her spare change drawer and pulled out a five. Then she did the most reckless thing ever: she scribbled her phone number on a small scrap of paper. She then ran back to the door and shoved them into his hand.

"Um, here you go."

He flashed a charming smile at her. "Have a good night. Or day. Whichever." He turned around, lifting his hand in farewell.

Felicity lifted her hand weakly, praying to every god out there that he would (please, please, _please)_ call her.

* * *

Oliver walked away from the small apartment, smiling at the interaction he had just had with the prettiest girl he had ever met. He wish he had the guts to give her his number, but Oliver was too chicken to do it.

He looked down at the five dollar bill she had handed him, then tilted his head in confusion when he noticed a small, white scrap of paper peeking out.

 _Call me: (555)825-4792 -Felicity (the girl who called you hot)_

Oliver grinned. He didn't even have to give her his number. She'd already done it!

After he got home, Oliver pulled out her number and his phone. He went to his texts and typed in her number.

 _Hey. It's that delivery guy you called hot. -Oliver_

* * *

 **Tada! I'm done! Wasn't that nice? (I mean, I don't know. If it wasn't, let me know.) As you can tell, I did lots of research on Insomnia Cookies for this fanfic. I actually went to their website and ordered all of those things I mentioned (I didn't actually place the order, though, because I'm broke), and $16.06 was the _actual_ total for all of those items. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review!**

 **~kitty22803**


	10. Oops

**Hey, guys! I'm back after a long, long time. I'm so sorry for not updating for, like, three billion years. I've been soooo busy, and I've literally had writer's block forever (which is why this isn't an actual story update because I can't think of anything). So, like, if someone could hit me up with a few ideas, that'd be great haha. Anyway, I'm really trying to get some new ideas, but I promise I haven't forgotten about this, and I'll be back as soon as possible :)**

 **~kitty22803**


End file.
